Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Brad Hammond comes over from Division to investigate the situation at CTU Los Angeles, and George and Tony convince him to let them maintain operations there. Kim takes shelter with a man in his forest cabin and bomb shelter. Jack attempts to intercept the bomb at Norton Airfield. President Palmer invites Sherry to help out in the investigation of Roger Stanton. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Mike Novick informs President Palmer about Jack's interrogation of Syed Ali. Palmer authorizes Bauer to have any resources he needs to conduct the investigation. * Jack interrogates Syed Ali, to the point of authorizing the assassination of one of Ali's sons. Ali relents and reveals that the bomb is located at Norton Airfield. * Sherry Palmer confirms Roger Stanton's involvement with the crisis to Lynne Kresge. * Kim Bauer is found caught in a cougar trap in the forest. Lonnie McRae offers to shelter Kim for the night. * Marie Warner confesses to killing Reza Naiyeer and two CTU agents in a phone conversation with Kate. She installs the bomb trigger at Norton Airfield. The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm... 08:00:00 Jack takes a call from Tony to brief him on the situation at the airport. Jack asks about Kim, and Tony tells him they haven't heard from her. Jack reminds him that Kim will not reach out to CTU, and therefore, it is up to CTU to find her. Meanwhile, Kim walks back to Lonnie's cabin. When she lets out a grunt of pain, Lonnie suggests going to see a doctor, but Kim refuses. 08:03:39 Palmer enters Stanton's interrogation room and asks if he's willing to talk. Stanton remains silent, and Palmer orders Simmons to continue. Stanton then admits that he knew about the bomb, and Palmer dismisses Simmons. Stanton admits that NSA had allowed the bomb to enter the country, and tracked the bomb from there using the Coral Snake team. The mission was to take the bomb out of play at the last minute. Palmer accuses Stanton of trying to start a war with the Middle East, but Stanton said it was just to provide justification to strengthen Palmer's defense policy. Palmer orders Stanton to contact the Coral Snake team, but Stanton says that the Coral Snake team has gone dark, and that they are at Norton Airfield. 08:06:19 At the cabin, Lonnie offers Kim the use of his shower to clean up while he prepares a fire. Tony goes over to Michelle and informs her of three secondary terrorists whose names Syed Ali revealed and orders transports to pick each of them up. George, weak but not missing a beat, informs CTU of Stanton's confirmation that the bomb is located at Norton Airfield. 08:07:39 The CTU caravan is proceeding to Norton Airfield when Jack receives a call from George informing him of Coral Snake's presence at Norton, and their objective to take out the bomb themselves, treating anyone who impedes them as adversaries. 08:09:09 Omar instructs Marie on directions to escape the airfield and tells her that he is going to fly the plane with the bomb. As she is about to leave the hangar, she sees the arriving police force and warns Omar. As they arrive, Jack asks Kate if she's willing to stay and help identify Marie, which she agrees to, and then Jack asks Agent Baker to accompany Kate to the secure area. Jack then confers with Steve Goodrich, the head of the assault team, to strategize the infiltration, discussing the profiles of the Coral Snake team. Jack briefs the team on the mission. 08:11:55...08:11:56...08:11:57... 08:16:20 George informs Tony that Brad Hammond is coming over from Division is coming over to shut down the Los Angeles branch of CTU and run everything from Division. Tony insists that they can handle things, "not having time to give them the grand tour", but George says they're on their way, and they'll have to deal with it. 08:17:06 Kim gets dressed again after showering and then notices some scratches on her face in the mirror. Upon exiting the bathroom, Lonnie offers her some dinner. Lonnie tells her that he moved to the cabin to avoid being around so many people in Los Angeles, and then asks why Kim can't go back. Kim reveals about the bomb threat, and Lonnie says that he's been preparing for just such an attack, and promises to show her something that will guarantee their safety. 08:19:48 Lynne is briefing Palmer on Bauer's progress and warns him of the potential disaster of a face-off between CTU and Coral Snake. Mike Novick informs Palmer that Senator Bruce Gluck had been having secret meetings with Stanton. Palmer orders access be granted to Sherry so that she can use her connections to Gluck to discover the nature of those meetings, and he prevents Lynne from making any protest regarding his decision. Tony asks Murdoch about the tail number when Michelle asks about Division's arrival, but Tony assures her that they'll leave them alone, although they may not do the same for George. 08:22:00 At Norton Airfield, the CTU team notices five sets of military bootprints. Jack takes the team into the building to search for them, however, they find that the team members have been shot and killed. 08:24:14...08:24:15...08:24:16... 08:28:38 George pulls his sleeve over the gauze bandage he wrapped around his arm and struggles to put his jacket on. Hammond arrives at CTU and is escorted by Tony and Michelle, who argue in favor of remaining where they are. Hammond dismisses their arguments and orders a transfer of personnel over to Division, when George arrives just in time to protest the order. As Hammond squeezes George's arm while shaking his hand, George suppresses any display of pain. George insists that he is feeling fine and that the L.A. office is still operating at peak efficiency. 08:30:34 Lonnie takes Kim to the back of his cabin and down a spiral staircase to a bomb shelter. Kim gets nervous when she sees various guns and armaments and she rushes out, back to the living room. Lonnie rushes after her, and she says that the best place for her is with her Aunt Carol in San Jose. Lonnie tells her to go ahead and go if she has to. 08:34:01 Sherry arrives at the O.C., where Lynne escorts her down the elevator and instructs her on how to access the databases. Lynne tells her to run all her information through her, but Sherry protests, claiming that she's trying to maneuver herself between her and the President's staff. Lynne responds to Sherry's provocation by admitting that she neither likes nor trusts Sherry. 08:35:42...08:35:43...08:35:44... 08:40:06 Lonnie is about to see Kim on her way when they hear a Ranger outside the cabin. Lonnie goes out while Kim hides, and Lonnie talks the Ranger out of his search. However, it is from the Ranger that Lonnie learns that Kim is wanted for kidnapping and murder. When asked, Kim denies the accusations, and Lonnie lets her stay until the Ranger leaves. Kim thanks him for letting her stay. 08:42:51 David asks Sherry to find out any information about meetings between Gluck and Stanton, particularly any meetings at which both Stanton and Rayburn were present. Sherry compliments Lynne on her helpfulness and thanks David for permitting her access to the O.C. Palmer in return expresses his appreciation to Sherry. Mike arrives and tells Palmer that Jack found all six members of the Coral Snake team dead. Palmer confronts Stanton about the six dead commandos, but Stanton reveals that there was a seventh team member. 08:45:17 Murdoch approaches George with two possible tail numbers: N34G5 or N34G6. Michelle cross checks with the Norton registry to confirm that there is a plane with tail number N34G5 at the airfield, at hanger MD7. Tony phones this information to Jack, and they begin their pursuit. Marie wishes Omar good luck as she opens the hangar doors and Omar prepares to take off. Marie then walks out the back, and Omar taxis the plane out onto the runway just as Jack's caravan arrives to pursue. Jack manages to shoot out both tires on the plane, preventing it from making the takeoff, as well as shooting Omar himself. Upon apprehending Omar and spotting the bomb inside, Jack orders the nuke emergency team on site. 08:48:56...08:48:57...08:48:58... 08:53:21 Hammond clears CTU Los Angeles until the threat passes and then orders a re-evaluation at that point. George coughs, and Hammond recommends that George see someone about it. George thanks Hammond, and Hammond leaves. Lonnie is listening to police band radio for information about the search for Kim, and then a disturbed look crosses his face. He starts hearing static on all the Los Angeles stations, insisting that means the bomb has gone off, even though Kim doesn't see anything outside the window. Lonnie insists on going down to the bomb shelter, to which Kim reluctantly agrees. 08:55:38 Traffic helicopters report a beautiful skyline over Los Angeles just before 9:00. The nuke team looks over the bomb trying to disarm it, not appearing optimistic about the situation. Jack orders clearing the runway to fly the bomb out of Los Angeles when alarms start going off on the bomb. The team dismantles the alarm, and realizes the box is a decoy. Split screen: Jack alerts his team that the bomb is still at large. Kim and Lonnie wait anxiously in the bomb shelter. Michelle hears the news that the bomb has not been found. President Palmer walks down the hall towards Stanton's holding room. David, having just found out that the box was a decoy, goes to confront Stanton about the location of the real bomb. His answer is simply, "Ask Sherry." 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Memorable quotes *'David Palmer:' You're trying to hijack my Presidency. *'Roger Stanton:' No, but I'd like to give it some balls. *'Tony Almeida:' We just don't have the time to give these idiots from Division a grand tour! *'Lynne Kresge:' Fine, you don't want to play games? I don't like you. And I don't like you being here. *'Sherry Palmer:' Well, now we're communicating. *'David Palmer:' (referring to Sherry) She’ll need access to our secure databases. * Roger Stanton: (to David Palmer) Sherry. She's the one you want to talk to. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick *Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge *Laura Harris as Marie Warner *Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae *Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker *Maximilian Martini as Agent Steve Goodrich *Val Lauren as Agent Randy Murdoch *Randle Mell as Brad Hammond *Dylan Haggerty as N.E.S.T. Tech #1 *Miguel Perez as Ranger Mike Kramer Co-starring *Marc Casabani as Omar *Gary DeWitt Marshall as N.E.S.T. Tech #2 Uncredited *Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton *Steven Culp as Agent Ted Simmons Background information and notes * Goof: Jack calls in the report that the bomb on the plane is a decoy right before going to a split screen showing President Palmer already walking to Stanton's holding cell to tell him about it. Day 213 213